Flexible augers of the type which are used to remove obstructions in sewage pipes and which contain an internal passageway for water used to aid in the removal of obstructions in the pipes are well known. One such auger is, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,421, issued Aug. 26, 1952, to L. W. Schnepp. Such augers, however, have not come into general use, due to deficiencies both in their design and in the way in which they are used. For instance, the auger disclosed in the Schnepp patent is designed to discharge water in the forward direction, and its method of use is to insert the auger in the clogged pipe until its forward end is just upstream of the clog, then turn the water on to aid in forcing the clogging materials on down the pipe. The predictable result if the clog is not immediately broken up is that filthy water will back up in the pipe and exit out the inlet--probably spraying in the user's face.